Talk to me
by EstelleDusk
Summary: Two teens ask questions to each other, but one always avoids the silent question he always asks her.


Yeah, I'm distant, what of it?

A young silver-haired male looks at the girl with his blue-green eyes. He then shrugs his half-bare shoulders in answer. He watches the girl walk away after that. The boy is now alone in this area of Hollow Bastion, the Castle Chapel.

Yeah, I don't love, why do you care?

The same boy and girl from before, only this time,they're in a Land of Dragons, near the Summit of a mountain range to be precise. The boy's hair is a little longer, and he wears a black cloak instead of his old yellow and blue clothes. The boy's answer is once again a shrug, but this time his eyes are blindfolded and therefore hidden from view. She walks away once more, this time a little hesitant.

Yeah, I'm well-liked, but I think that's a farce, more than likely it's fear that made them treat me well.

The girl and boy are about a year older and sitting on a bent Paopu tree. Since she didn't end with a question, the boy figures that's she's ready to talk. But now he doesn't know what to ask. **Figures that the time you don't walk away is the time I have no questions for you.**He wears bluejeans and a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow and white sleeveless jacket. For once, she stays, not even moving when his best friend drops by, and soon after, the Princess runs up with a bottle in hand. Those two don't see her, no one but the first boy sees her now. She's just a ghost to them anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>They call you distant<strong>

A young mahogany-haired female looks at the boy with her honey-brown eyes. She then answers him with a question and he shrugs. She walks out of his view and watches as he's possessed in the very place she left him, the Castle Chapel in Hollow Bastion. She never heard his silent question as she left.

**They say you love no one**

The same girl and boy from before, this time they're in the Land of Dragons, the Summit to be precise. The girl's hair is a little longer and she wears a black cloak instead of her old purple and blue clothes. The girl replies once more and he shrugs. She can't see this eyes through his blindfold and hesitates a little as she walks away, she wants to see his truthful eyes, instead she sees him fight another boy. Once more, his silent question goes unheard.

**They say you were well-liked back home,on that strange world you came from, and that it's the same around here**

The boy and girl are about a year older and sitting on a bent Paopu tree. She replies with no question this time. He says no questions of his own and speaks of how he has none. Then you'd better try harder harder, I won't be here forever to answer your questions She wears bluejeans and a violet shirt with a black velvet jacket. He moves to touch her but immediately stops, his best friend and the Princess come by with a bottle in hand. His friends don't see the girl that stayed for once, he remembers, only he can now. After all, they never met her before, so why would they see her ghost? He sends his friends away so he can ask the girl a question in peace, the question he always wanted to ask.

**Why?** She knows he means many questions with that one word. Why is she distant? Why does she not love? Why does she believe it is fear that makes others treat her well?

I'm distant so I won't hurt. I claim no one to love so I won't hurt. I believe it is fear so if it turns out true, I won't hurt.

**How?** How would you hurt if you weren't distant? How would you not hurt if you claimed no one's love? He understood the last explanation, but not the first two.

By being distant, no one will know me, no one would miss me if I disappeared forever since they never had the chance, I won't hurt anyone.

**And?** What about you loving no one? Why does this subject affect you so much? She bites her lip and faces him.Because I love one man, just one man for many years, one that I believe will never love me. I knew of him since we were both children, saw him in my dreams, then he became known to almost every person in my world, but he was still far away in another world, still oblivious to reality, still sparring and teasing his best friend. I met him in person a year or so ago, but it was too late, I died soon after and if I say I love him in public, I won't even exist as a ghost. So I'll watch over him and when he dies, I'll say it. Later!

* * *

><p>She leaves for a while, he doesn't see her for a month, he is fighting in a war and she's helping where she can An enemy strikes him down, his friends are off in the distance, he lays on the ground in a weak state, his foe leaves and he sees her. **I'm dying, won't you at least tell me the name of the man you love?**

Aishiteru Riku

And he dies in peace and takes her hand, both of them happily leaving behind their old lives for the start of a new one..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:** So, this is an old drabble of mine that I found in my box of stories (a.k.a. a box I've used to keep all of my written stories) when I was looking for some of my old drafts for my story Following Twilit Paths. I cleaned up the finished draft of this a bit, not much, just replaced the markers I had handwritten with the computer version (you know, like typing *words surrounded by asterisks* in Microsoft Word would make those words bold and _writing them with underscores_ would make it underlined?) Well, here you go, a sign that I'm not dead and am indeed working on the next chapter in my story.


End file.
